Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to gloves. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to work gloves for use in the food processing industry. Specifically, the present disclosure is directed to a protective work glove that includes an etched exterior layer which has improved abrasion resistance and a protective member integrally formed at the tip of each finger and thumb.
Background Information
In many industries it is both desirable and necessary for workers to wear protective gloves. One of these industries is the food processing industry, particularly the meat packing industry. In the meat packing industry, many workers have to use knives during the performance of their jobs and, thus, there is a risk of accidentally cutting through the glove and injuring the worker's hand. It is therefore vital that a cut-resistance glove be worn in these particular occupations. Other workers use motorized machinery to perform tasks. One such machine is a deriding skinner which is utilized to simultaneously remove skin and a layer of fat from carcasses during meat processing. These skinners are configured to remove tough, thick layers of skin from a carcass. Consequently, workers gloves have to be strong and abrasion resistant so as to try and prevent a worker's hand from being badly hurt if it coming into contact with the blade region of a deriding skinner.
A number of patents are directed to protective gloves which are cut-resistant and abrasion resistant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,293 and a protective glove commercially known as “Best Nitty Gritty” manufactured by Showa Best Glove of Menlo, Ga.